Tears of an Angel
by dance.till.i.drop
Summary: Bilbo Baggins was to be married, but when he runs away in anger, he meets three little dwarflings who bring their handsome uncle, Thorin Oakenshield into the picture. Eventually they get married, but then the dwarflings are kidnapped. Will Bilbo and Thorin saved them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: An Arranged Marriage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit**

A loud knock on the door startled Bilbo from the book he was reading.

"Bilbo, darling, please open up!" A female voice called. Bilbo shook his head. Lobelia again. What did that confounded woman want now? He stood, and walked over to the door, pasting a smile onto his face.

"Hello, Lobelia." She smiled coldly at him.

"Hello Bilbo. Bilbo, this is Sigo Hayward." They stepped inside. Sigo took Bilbo's hand, and kissed it. Bilbo blushed.

"You must be my fiancé Lobelia was telling me about." Sigo said. Bilbo glared at the hobbit woman.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Bilbo said, and gestured to the small kitchenette behind him.

"Would you like some tea?"

X

A few hours later, Bilbo was walking through the courtyard of King Anderson's court. The Hobbit king has revolutionized the hobbit's way of life. Each family had a place at court. The Baggins were an important family, low in the court, but still had a lot of say. Bilbo kicked angrily at a stone. Who was Lobelia, to get him engaged? Yes, Sigo was perfect in every way, and Bilbo knew he was completely in love. Sudden tears sprang to his eyes and Bilbo blinked rapidly. The tears began to spill over, and Bilbo ran, heading towards the village.

X

Lobelia watched Bilbo run out of the castle courtyard. Sigo sighed.

"He seemed unhappy." The Hobbit observed. Lobelia tapped her foot, frowning.

"He'll come around soon enough, hopefully. Besides, he's still young, he doesn't know what's good for him." She turned to Sigo, and smiled.

"You two will be a great couple." Sigo chuckled,

"And then we'll split the Baggins fortune. And I'll have a new plaything." Lobelia frowned.

"Just keep him safe. He's still kin after all." Sigo bowed mockingly.

"Yes mi'lady."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Fili, Kili, and Lillie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit. **

Bilbo sniffed, watching his tears drip into the clear water of the fountain. The crowd moved around him, shouting, singing, talking. Bilbo watched a group of children playing hide-and-go-seek. A small object slammed into Bilbo's leg. He looked down and saw a small dwarfling clinging to his leg. She had a head of chocolate brown hair,. She glanced up at with a grin and said,

"You it!" Her clear blue eyes sparkled. A pair of dwarves came running up, smiling at the little dwarfling girl.

"Lillie, let go of the nice Hobbit's leg." The blonde said. Lillie detached herself and jumped into her brother's arms. Bilbo smiled tearfully at the energetic little dwarfling.

"I'm Fili, this is Kili, and this little terror is Lillie." The blonde said. He seemed to be the oldest. Lillie stuck her tong out at Fili. He kissed her forehead with a laugh.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo said. Lillie grinned at him and asked,

"Mr. Boggins play tag with us?" She widened her eyes pleadingly. Bilbo sniffed , stood up, and nodded the little dwarfling.

"I would be honored."

X

Half an hour later, Bilbo was huffing and wheezing, hands on his knees. Kili laughed and patted the panting Hobbit on the back.

"Lillie always wins at tag." Bilbo chuckled, breathless. Fili came running up, looking scared.

"Have you seen Lillie?" he asked. Bilbo and Kili shook their heads. Fili paled.

"I can't find her." The three of them began looking around frantically. They spread out. Kili hurried towards the fountain, which was one of Lillie's favorite spots. A small giggled around a corner made Kili spring forward. Lillie was seated on the kne hobbit, perfectly safe.

"Then Mr. Boggins play tag with me, n, Fiwi, n Kiwi."

"Lillie!" Kili cried, walking over to the pair.

"Where have you been, little one?" he asked. The tiny dwarfling giggled again and held her arms out to Kili. He scooped her up.

"Mr. Hay saved me from bad men." She explained, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Kili smiled in relief at the little girl.

"Well, thank you Mr…"

"Hayward." The hobbit replied.

"And you're welcome." Lillie giggled and waved to Mr. Hayward as Kili walked away.

"Lillie!" Fili exclaimed when his siblings returned. She was stifling a yawn, and mumbled sleepily,

"Wanna go home." Bilbo smiled at the little dwarfling, who was falling asleep on her brother's shoulder.

"Would you like to meet our uncle?" Kili asked Bilbo. He nodded, and the group set off. As they neared the forge, the sound of clanging metal against metal reverberated through the air.

"UNCLE THORIN!" Fili shouted, covering Lillie's ears. The dwarf turned and smiled at his sister-children.

"I see our little Lillie has finally depleted her stores of energy." His eyes turned to Bilbo.

"And this is?" Fili waved Bilbo over and said,  
"This is Mr. Bilbo Baggins. Mr. Baggins, this is our Uncle, Thorin Oakenshield."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Blacksmith

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit**

Thorin stared at the well-dressed hobbit. Where had his nephews and niece picked up this noble? He recovered his composure and held out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Master Baggins. I hope these three haven't caused you any trouble?" Thorin glared at the two boys. They both immediately assumed an angelic face, smiling innocently at Thorin. Bilbo felt a grin tugging at his lips.

"No, no. In fact, quite the opposite." He said. Lillie stirred, pulling her thumb out of her mouth.

"Unca Thorin?" She mumbled, obviously confused. Kili barely stifled a laugh, resulting in a loud, sneeze- like noise.

"Bless you." Lillie said automatically. That set both her brothers off. Through the laughter, Bilbo turned to Thorin.

"Would you like to come for lunch?"

X

The doorbell rang and Bilbo threw open the round green door and welcomed the dwarves in.

"Welcome! I'm glad you came!" He said, smiling at Thorin. The muscular dwarf grinned back. Lillie, Fili, and Kili raced down the hallway towards the kitchen. Chuckling, Thorin and Bilbo followed. The three dwarflings quickly dug into the meal. Thorin began telling Bilbo about their situation.

"Their parents both died. Their father in a war and their mother in an orc raid shortly after Lillie was born. I sort of adopted them. We moved here so I could get a better job." Lillie burst into giggles ad waved her spoon at Fili.

"That was last year. Since then, I've been trying to raise them as best I can." Thorin continued. Bilbo could tell that he loved his sister-children very much. An idea came to the hobbit.

"Well... I could watch them during the day. Then you could all eat dinner here!" Thorin stared at Bilbo.

"You would do that?" He asked quietly. Bilbo smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Of course." Fili, Kili, and Lillie had fallen silent, looking from one to the other. Slowly, realization dawned on Fili's face and he burst into a huge grin.

"We're going to be staying with Mr. Boggins everyday?"

X

As Bilbo shut the door behind the dwarves, he placed a hand on his thumping heart. Something about Thorin just made his heart race. He mentally slapped himself and headed for the kitchen to clean up. So buried in his thoughts, Bilbo didn't realize that Sigo had come in until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Bilbo jumped and then sighed as a pair of lips connected with his neck.

"Sigo..." He whispered, and turned. Their lips smashed together and Bilbo melted. But somewhere in the back of his mind, the image of a handsome dwarf with long black hair burned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The King

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit**

The morning sun streamed through the window of Bilbo's room. Sigo's breath sighed against Bilbo's neck. He quickly rolled out of bed. Sigo rolled over immediately and continued sleeping. Bilbo walked out to the kitchen to make breakfast. As he began setting out plates, Sigo wandered out. The taller hobbit embraced his fiancé and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for making breakfast." Sigo murmured. Bilbo blushed and waved it off.

X

Later that afternoon, Sigo went home to work on business things. Thorin dropped off his sister-children not long after. 

"I can't thank you enough." Thorin said, and quickly planted a kiss on Lillie's head.

"I'll be back around dinner time." He waved at Fili and Kili.

"Be good you three!" Thorin thanked Bilbo once again and left. The hobbit shut the door and turned to the three dwarflings.

"So, what do you want to do?" Bilbo asked. They all began talking at once. He laughed and held up his hands. Fili brandished his practice sword and said,

"I need a practice." Kili crossed his arms and asked,

"Do you have some books?"

"I wanna color!" Lillie screamed. Bilbo blinked at her and stuttered,

"C-c-color?" Eventually, everyone had something to do. Fili was working on his drills in the garden, Kili and Lillie were at the kitchen table. Bilbo had supplied Kili was a book of hobbit poems. Lillie was happily scribbling away at the piece of paper she'd been given. He smiled at the dwarflings. He turned and started washing dishes.

X

That evening, Thorin came from the forges looking haggard and irritated. Lillie greeted him with a huge grin and the picture she's made that afternoon.

"Unca Thorin!" She yelled and leapt into his arms. He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I made you a picture!" She handed the paper to her uncle. He looked at it and said quietly,

"It's beautiful, Lil." Fili came in and waved to his uncle. Bilbo was now curious to see what Lillie had drawn. Thorin handed to him.

"Kids to the darndest things." he muttered, and followed Kili into the kitchen. The hobbit stared at the drawing. It was of them, outside Bilbo's home, their names sloppily written over five potato-like figures. Written above it was: TO: Unca Thorin and Unca Bilbo. Love: Lillie.

X

"Are you ready for the banquet, my dear?" Sigo asked Bilbo, who was buttoning a light yellow vest on.

"I suppose." Bilbo said, smiling at his fiancé. Sigo embraced him.

"You'll do fine." About an hour later, the two hobbits were announced at the banquet and lead to their seats. The great hall of the King's palace was lit by hundreds of candles. Bilbo was nervous, as long as Sigo was by his side. After dinner Sigo had some political business to attend to, so Bilbo wandered into the crowd of hobbits. AS he took a glass of champagne, a voice said,

"Fancy seeing you here Mr. Boggins."

"Thorin!" He gasped, and then smiled at the dwarf.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin held out the tray to a passing group of people.

"Fili, Kili, and I had to pick up an extra job because my pay got cut." He glanced at Bilbo.

"Why're _you_ here?" Bilbo shrugged, looking sheepish.

"My fiancé dragged me here?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Fiancé?" Sigo suddenly appeared out of the crowd, along with Fili and Kili.

"Bilbo!" he called, a beaming smile on his face.

"Thorin, this is my fiancé Sigo Hayward. Sigo, this is Thorin." Fili frowned at Sigo. Thorin bowed slightly.

"I'm Thorin Oakenshield. These are my sister-sons Fili and Kili." The two shook hands.

"Bilbo's been watching my sister-children while I work." Sigo's face darkened suddenly, and it was then that Bilbo noticed the shot glass in his hand.

"GUARDS!" Sigo shouted, and when they came, he said,

"Please escort these three out. They were harassing my fiancé." A cruel smile played across Sigo's lips as the three dwarves were led away.


End file.
